


Fleet Traditions

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hazing, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Accept a challenge for something you wouldn't normally write.<br/>Prompt: Kara/Bill/Saul (singerdiva)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleet Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Being the CAG](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82199) by technosage. 



> I think the combination of people is enough of a warning. I hope so, anyway.
> 
> Lee and Helo are both mentioned, but neither have speaking parts.
> 
> This ficlet makes reference to Colonial Fleet hazing practices mentioned in Being the CAG by technosage. That fic is much better. Go read it.
> 
> To do that, click on the 'bsg' tag on the right side of the first chapter, and you'll find all five parts listed.

_From: topgun@caprica.pl_  
To: agathonk@galactica.fleet.mil  
Hey, Helo! You’re on Galactica _, right? My tour here at flight school is over at the end of the semester, and G is my next post. It’ll be great to see you!_

 _I have a question, though. Scuttlebutt says Adama is really old-fashioned, and my CO keeps saying I can “learn a lot from the Old Man.” Is he old-fashioned about_ everything _?_

Kara hit send, hoping Karl would read between the lines. She didn’t want to come out and ask it; her email wasn’t secure, and Karl’s was his official Fleet email. But she’d heard rumors, and she wanted to be prepared for whatever might come next.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She and Karl had exchanged several more emails, but he hadn’t ever answered her unspoken question, so Kara arrived on _Galactica_ still unclear on whether that old Fleet tradition was still playing out aboard one of the last of the old guard. Adama’s XO had been with him a long time, though, and from all reports, they were pretty tight, so she was going on the assumption that there would be hazing. Wouldn’t be the first time, truthfully. Nothing she could do at this point but wait and see, anyway.

She walked her medical file to sickbay, and reported to her new CAG, who let her know she had an appointment with the Commander - a welcome briefing, Dipper called it. 1900 sharp, Commander’s quarters, no uniforms. Dinner and drinks would be served.

Kara nodded to the Marine and banged on the hatch at precisely 1900. The man who opened it and welcomed her in wasn’t Adama - she’d looked his picture up online - probably his XO. Adama came around the corner, broad-chested, white teeth gleaming in a wide smile.

“Kara Thrace! I’ve been looking forward to meeting you. Your CO couldn’t say enough good things about you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“For tonight, just call me Bill. I save the sirs for outside the hatch. This is Saul Tigh, my XO.”

Kara nodded at him, shook his hand. “Sir.” She noted he didn’t offer to forgo honorifics. She turned back to Adama, who took her arm and led her to the couch.

“Dinner’ll be a few minutes. Have a seat. Ambrosia?” He held up a bottle. 

Looked like the good stuff. _Hell, yeah._ A little ambrosia would make whatever was coming easier, even if what was coming was nothing. “Yes. Thank you.” He brought her a small glass filled most of the way, and she took a sip right away and groaned with pleasure. “Mmmm. Definitely the good stuff.”

Bill winked at her. “In my quarters, that’s all there is.”

She slid a glance at Colonel Tigh, watched for a moment as he watched Adama. So tradition or not, the two of them were _together_. She added that to her mental file.

A knock at the hatch heralded dinner, and the three of them sat, tucking into the food. Tigh didn’t contribute much to the conversation. She wondered why he was here at all, all things considered.

“Hope you found your way around okay, Kara.”

She nodded. “Dropped my file off in sickbay and met my CAG.”

“Dipper’s a good CAG. I think you’ll like him. Takes care of his pilots.”

She wondered if that meant she’d have to frak him, too. “He seems pretty no-nonsense.”

“That’s Dipper, all right. Tell me, do you fly as well as your CO says?”

She smiled. “Better.” She waited a beat. “Sir.”

Tigh snorted, and Bill laughed, his gravelly rumble combining with the ambrosia to warm her up. “We’ll have to see about that.”

“You fly, Bill?” She purposely used his name this time.

“Flew in the first cylon war. So’d Saul here.”

“The first one?”

“I’m sure your CO made it clear that I’m old fashioned, Kara. I don’t believe they’re gone. Manual flight ops. Regular drills. When they come back, everyone on this ship will be ready.”

“Before they do, we gonna go head to head? Not too many commanders still flight-qualified.”

“I am. Twice a year I go through the drills myself, make sure I can still kill toasters with the best of them.”

Kara finished off her glass and smiled with all her teeth. “I like a challenge.”

“Good.” He practically purred the word. He stood and walked to the hatch, speaking for a moment to the Marine, then came back and gestured Kara back to the couch. “My aide will take everything back to the kitchen, then we can finish getting to know one another.”

He didn’t stop talking, though. He refilled all three glasses, and asked her opinion on previous posts, her instructors at the Academy, how many times she’d been in the brig. Once the hatch closed behind his aide, though, Kara noticed Tigh stiffen up. Maybe he didn’t like his lover doing this. She wasn’t surprised when Bill touched her arm.

“Here on _Galactica_ , every single person is important to me.”

Kara nodded again. “I’ve heard that.”

“I’m sure you’ve also heard I run a tight ship. I give an order, my people snap to, no questions, no hesitation. I’ll expect the same of you.”

She just looked at him, waiting for him to come out and say it.

“I have a special bond with all my top people, Kara, and considering your qualifications, I expect you to be one of them.”

Okay. Frak it. “I’d like that. Bill.”

For the first time in a while, Tigh spoke up. “She’s smart, Bill.”

From that point, Bill was less wordy, and frankly, after four glasses of ambrosia and an excellent dinner, she was ready for fewer words.

“Up.”

She stood immediately, turned to face them and went to parade rest. Bill fumbled with his belt and zipper, stuck his hand in his boxers. “You know what to do with this?”

Kara deliberately licked her lips. “I do.”

“It’s a delicate piece of machinery. Sometimes needs a little TLC to work just right.”

“I’m used to doing most of my own maintenance.” She winked at him, and he laughed.

“Strip down. Just panties. Saul’s gonna fly your six.”

She shrugged and turned toward the table, toeing off her shoes and efficiently stripping down to panties. When she turned back, her gaze trailed over Saul Tigh. He looked up, then back down. She stood right in front of Bill. “Reporting for duty, sir.”

Bill smiled up at her. “You’ll do fine, Kara Thrace.” He nodded. “Get to work, pilot.”

Kara knelt and gripped his cock like she was getting ready to pilot her viper. She leaned forward and sniffed as she opened her mouth. At least he kept himself clean. Careful hands on her hips got used to her rhythm, then slid her panties down. Bill put a finger under her chin. “Saul’s my second in command. He gives an order, it’s like it’s coming from me.”

She rolled her tongue on the underside of his cock and he groaned quietly. She felt Tigh touching her, positioning himself behind her. A finger grazed her clit. She whined, short and sharp.

“Not until Saul says. Clear?”

She nodded as best she could and got busy. She kept her focus on Bill Adama, the sounds he made and his body language. Saul Tigh frakked her, slow, steady, and quiet, and at almost the same moment Bill stiffened and began spurting into her mouth, Saul yanked her hips and buried himself deep. She barely had time to notice her body urging insistently on its own climax before Bill nodded and said, “Go, Saul.”

Tigh frakked deeper somehow and reached around in front, pressed and rolled. “Now, Pilot.”

She came hard.

Bill’s hands were on her shoulders, squeezing gently, and he pushed her up. “Welcome to _Galactica_ , Kara Thrace.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next two years flew by. She’d been assigned as Deputy CAG for the second shift, and she knew Bill had put in a recommendation for her to go to one of the flagships after the decommissioning, plus a promotion. 

She didn’t meet his son until after the cylons showed up, when he called them both to his office at the first possible opportunity.

“Our CAG’s dead, Lee. You’ve got the rank and time in grade. Kara’s one of the best I’ve got. She’ll be your backup.” He turned to Kara. “You make sure Captain Adama has everything he needs. Teach him how to get the best from his people.”

Kara barely kept the smile off her face. “It’ll be my pleasure, sir.”

“Carry on.”


End file.
